Gavroche and Eponine
by clareismyname
Summary: Crappy title. I suck at summaries. This is just going to be a bunch of oneshots from different periods in time. AU Gavroche is older than Eponine! Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea where I came up with this, but I just w****anted to do an AU thing where Gavroche is older than Eponine! So please no flames!**

* * *

Gavroche was walking back to the Elephant, when he found his eleven year old sister stumbling alone in the streets of Paris, bruised and half conscious. "Ponine?" The eighteen year old boy asked, who was confused, as to why she was alone. Once he had a better look at her, he ran over to her. "Ponine what are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked. "Roche." She managed before she collapsed into his arms.

He decided to pick her up, and carry her back to the café because he knew the rest of Amis would still be having a meeting about the upcoming revolution. When he got there, all of the students had concerned and confused looks on their faces. "Gavroche, what happened to her?" Enjorlas asked. "I don't know. I was going back to the Elephant when I found her, and she collapsed." He said breathlessly. "Joly, do you think you could help her?" He asked the medical student. "I can try." He answered while he rushed over to check what was wrong with her.

When he was done fixing Eponine's wounds, she still didn't wake up. Marius, Enjorlas, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were talking, trying to keep their minds off her, Grantaire was drinking like normal, and Gavroche didn't leave her side the entire time. "You need some sleep. She's going to be okay." Combefree told him. "No. I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up. Oh Joly, what were her injuries?" Gavroche suddenly said after he realized he forgot to ask that. "She has bruising everywhere, and a couple of broken ribs." He said. "What I don't understand is who would do this to her?" Marius said. "I think I have an idea." Gavroche said. "Who?" All of the students said at the same time. "I bet you anything it was our father and his lovely gang." He said sarcastically through his gritted teeth.

They all started talking when none of them noticed Eponine was awake. Courfeyrac heard her moan. "Ponine! You're awake!" He said happily as Gavroche rushed over to her. "W-What happened?" She said while Gavroche gave her a small hug. "You passed out." Joly said. "Do you think you could tell us who did this to you?" He asked calmly. "I-It was Papa." She said. "Why?" He asked. "I didn't bring enough money home." She said as they all had looks of horror on their faces. "That's not even the worst part. He said that if I keep doing this, he would make me go down to the docks because he said it would bring in more money." She said before she burst into tears. "We won't let that happen." Gavroche said trying to comfort her. "Do you promise?" She asked quietly. "Yeah." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really crappy ending. Should I leave this as a oneshot? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Te1234 and .9 for reviewing! Enjoy! Oh I forgot to mention that I'm basing most of the characters from the 2012 movie. Sorry if this is kind of crappy and short. It's the only thing I could come up with.**

**Disclaimer: Who's got two thumbs, and doesn't own Les Mis? This girl!**

* * *

Éponine and Gavroche were out on the streets in Paris. As usual, Éponine was trying to get money for Thénardier, and they spotted a young bourgeois who they targeted. Éponine walked over to him, and pretended to trip.

"Oh sorry Monsieur." She said as he "helped" her up. Gavroche put his hand in his pocket, trying to get some money."It's quite alright." He said just as he noticed what Gavroche was doing.

"I do believe you have something of mine." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gavroche said who was trying to act innocent.

"I think you took some of my money as I was helping her up."

"No I didn't." He said.

"Just give him the money back Gav, he knows." Éponine said.

"Fine here's your money." He said in defeat, giving him back the two francs he took.

"Why did you take my money in the first place?" The young man asked.

"I really don't want to talk about that." Éponine said who was looking at the ground.

"Oh I didn't get your name." He said. He thought he'd seen Éponine one night outside by her house alone, while he was walking back from another meeting at the café.

"I'm Gavroche, and this is my little sister Éponine." Gavroche said.

"I'm Marius Pontmercy."

"Nice to meet you M'sieur." Éponine said while blushing a little.

"Please, just call me Marius." He said."Oh and is it true?" Marius asked, looking at Gavroche.

"Is what true?"

"That you basically rule the street of St. Michael?" He asked.

"You heard right." He said.

"Gav, I think we have to go." Éponine said, who noticed what the time was.

"Ok we have to go now. Bye Marius."

"Wait, don't you live next door to me?" He asked Éponine, finally realizing how he knew her.

"I think so, but we really must be going." She said.

"Would it be okay if I walk back with you?" He asked, while she looked up at Gavroche who nodded.

"That would be fine. Let's go." She said as the two of them walked back to their homes, and Gavroche back to the elephant.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the crappy ending. Reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Follow my Instagram account dedicated to Les Mis! It's REDANDBLACK1234. So yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Am I Victor Hugo? Not the last time I checked!**

* * *

Éponine, who was thirteen at the time had been running letters between Marius and Cosette, much to the disapproval of her brother. She had always had a small crush on the older boy, which made her slightly jealous of Cosette. When she told him where she lived, he asked her to take him to her. "Oh come on Gav, I'm going to be fine, since I'm going with M'seiur Marius. And all I'm gonna do is take him to see that lark." She said the last part in a whisper, so he didn't hear her. "Alright fine. You can go." Gavroche said, as the two left for Rue Plumet.

When they arrived, Marius thanked Éponine, and went to go talk to Cosette. At first, she thought she heard some people coming, but she brushed the thought off, until she heard the noise again. She realized it was Thénardier and his gang Patron-Minette. She started to panic a little, because she didn't want to bother Marius, who was talking with Cosette. "Who is this hussy?" She heard her father say. "That's your brat, Éponine don't you know your own kid?" She heard Montparnass say.

"Éponine go home, you're not needed." He said. "There's nothing here! It's just the man, and the girl living ordinary lives." She said, trying to persuade her father not to rob the house. "Éponine I said go home." He ordered. Out of panic, she said the one thing that she hoped would stop them. "I'm gonna scream, and warn them!" She threatened. "If you scream, I'm going to make you regret it for a year." He said just as she let out a piercing scream.

He slapped her across the face, and the rest of the members threw her to the ground. They kicked her in the ribs, and in the stomach before they headed back to the sewers, leaving her gasping for breath. "'Ponine! What happened? Are you okay?" Marius asked, his best friend who shook her head. "No." Was all she could manage. He didn't even need to ask who did this, because his guess was probably right. "We should take you back to the café now shouldn't we." He suggested. "That would probably be a good idea." She said as the two of them headed back.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Review! If anyone has any ideas on what should come next, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm not going to be updating at all next week because I'll be at camp. Enjoy! Oh this one is going to have some fluff, and is the same age as in the last chapter! Don't forget to follow my Instagram account REDANDBLACK1234! Credit goes to ehb1998 for giving me this idea since I have writers block! **

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like coming up with a witty disclaimer so I don't own Les Mis.**

* * *

Ever since Gavroche met Marius, he'd been going to the Amis meetings. Éponine had always gone with her brother, not because she wanted to talk about the revolution, but to get a chance to stare at Marius. She didn't realize she was staring, until her brother pulled her out of her trance. "'Ponine." He said, but she still didn't hear him, because she was still focused on Marius. "'Ponine!" Her brother practically shouted, when she finally realized that she was staring off into space because he had walked away.

"What?" She asked.

"You were staring at something." He said.

"No I wasn't." She said, trying to convince him.

"Yes you were. What you were staring at?"

"I wasn't staring at anything."

"Okay, if you won't admit it, I'm going to ask someone." He said.

"No!" She said as she finally realized what he was going to do.

"Feuilly, do you know who or what 'Ponine was staring at?" He asked.

"Yes I do actually. She was staring at Marius." He said as Éponine was about to punch Feuilly, and her brother.

"No I wasn't." She defended.

"Don't try to deny it." He said while smirking, which irked her even more because she started to blush.

"I was not staring at him."

"Oh just admit it 'Ponine, we all know." Gavroche said.

"Okay fine. I was staring at him." She said.

What she didn't know, was that Marius was standing behind her the entire time. "You were. Weren't you." He said, just as she spun around.

"You were there that whole time?!" She practically shouted.

"Yup."

"You guys didn't tell me?"

"Yup." They both said.

"I'm gonna kill both of you." She said, feeling the most embarrassed she had in her entire life.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this might be the last one for a while, because I'm going to be at camp for a week! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just had to write one more chapter before I go to camp! I'm not going to update at all this week. This was written at like 1 in the morning, because I was bored, and wanted to write one more chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I need to do this? I think we get the point.**

* * *

Éponine was running through the streets of Paris, trying to get to the café to tell her brother, and the rest of the students the news she just heard. Once she found her brother, and Enjolras finished his speech, she told them. "Lamarque's dead." She said.

"Then tomorrow we fight." Enjolras said while the rest of Amis agreed.

"Does that mean you're gonna fight 'Roche?" She asked her brother.

"Of course 'Ponine." He said. She was upset by this because he was basically the only person who cared about her, and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Well then I'm fighting too." The fourteen year old said.

"Oh no you're not." Gavroche said. He was always protective of her.

"And why not?" She questioned.

"Well...because...you can't!" He said, not knowing how to answer her.

"I'm a part of this just as much as you are. I'm fighting." She retorted.

"Fine you can fight, just as long as you promise you'll be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

"But there's only one problem."

"What?" She asked.

"You obviously can't go dressed like that." He said referring to her old dirty dress that she was wearing.

"I have some clothes that she can borrow. They might be too big, but they'll work." Combeferre said.

"Thanks 'Ferre!" Éponine happily said, because they were letting her fight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short and crappy. I couldn't come up with a better ending, so I just left it like that. This is going to be the last update for a while until I come back from camp! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back from camp, it was so much fun! I came up with a ton of ideas for this! Anyways, here it is! This might be longer than the others because I haven't updated in a week.**

**Disclaimer: I** **don't** **own Les Mis.**

* * *

Éponine was walking home. She was dreading the moment she would walk in because she knew her father would be angrier than normal. Earlier that night she stopped Thénardier, and the rest of the Patron-Minette from robbing Valjean and Cosette's home. When she walked in, she wasn't surprised that they were all waiting for her. "What the hell was that?!"Thénardier screamed while he slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to the floor.

"I already told you. It was just the man and girl." She spat at him.

"Don't you take that tone with me." He yelled. He and the rest of them crowded around her, and started kicking and punching her.

"Stop!" She yelled.

"'Parnasse, she's all yours. Just don' kill her." He said before Montparnasse dragged her outside into an alley.

"Please don't!" She said before he pulled down her skirt. Once she realized what he was doing, she started to panic. "Help! Somebody help!" She yelled, praying that someone would hear her.

"Shut up you little whore!" He snarled while he slapped her, and put his hand over her mouth.

She tried to let out a muffled scream, and luckily Gavroche and Courfeyrac were walking back together from the café because they were roommates, and they heard her. The two of them ran to where they heard the screaming, and they were horrified to find Montparnasse practically on top of a sobbing Éponine.

That's when Gavroche lost it. "Get off my sister you sick bastard!" He screamed as he and Courfeyrac pushed him off the thirteen year old.

After he got rid of Montparnasse, he went over to Éponine who was crumpled up, and sobbing. When he went to put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched violently. This made him angry. Not at Éponine, but at Montparnasse. Gavroche wanted to murder him because he made her so vulnerable and scared. "'Ponine, it's okay. It's just me." He said soothingly, while her tear stained face looked up at him.

"'R-Roche?" Éponine managed, who was obviously distraught by the events that just happened. Gavroche went and hugged her tightly, as if she were to disappear if he let her go.

"Shhh shhh it's ok. It's ok." Gavroche said. Éponine was violently shaking, while he rocked her back and forth like a small child. "Courfeyrac, do you think you could go get Joly to come and check her out?" The twenty year old asked.

"Of course." He said before he ran to get the medical student.

"I-I told him t-to s-stop." She sobbed.

"I know 'Ponine, I know. He's gone now. He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." He said soothingly, while still holding her very tightly. "You're staying with us tonight." He said.

"N-No. I-I can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Papa w-would be angry." She said while he shuddered because she was scared that Thénardier might do something to her.

"He won't find you I promise, and you are staying with us tonight."

"Ok I will." She said, not wanting to argue anymore just as Courfeyrac and Joly came back.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending I know. So yeah, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's there next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry if this one kind of sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Victor Hugo, so no I don't own Les Mis!**

* * *

It was the day of the revolution, and Éponine was helping any way she could. She would give the students ammunition, and things like that. Gavroche realized how bad the fight was getting, so he wanted to get Éponine out of there as soon as possible. "'Ponine! What are you doing!?" He screamed to his fourteen year old sister who was climbing the barricade.

"I want to fight! You just said that I had to be carful!" She reminded him.

He knew that she was right, so he just stopped arguing with her. He kept his eye on her the entire time, just to make sure that nothing happened. The moment he took his eye off her, she got shot. He was still processing what just happened when he ran over to her. "ÉPONINE!" He screamed.

"Gavroche! She's going to be ok! Joly is looking at her!" Enjolras said, trying to calm him down.

"I have to go see her." He said breathlessly while Enjolras was restraining him, but broke free of his grasp, and ran to her. He realized that she was still awake, and he wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine. "'Ponine, it's going to be ok. You're going to be fine." He said, trying to contain his tears.

"Don't you fret 'Roche. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now." She said, while smiling weakly.

"No!'Ponine please!" He begged now not being able to contain his tears.

"'Roche, I love you." She said before she blacked out.

"No! 'Ponine come back! Please come back!" He said while gently shaking her.

"Gavroche! She just passed out from the blood loss. She's going to be fine." Joly said, trying to comfort him.

"R-Really?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes. She's fine. It might take her a week or two to recover, but she's going to be ok." He told Gavroche.

"Thank you Joly! Thank you!" Gavroche said, who was relieved that his sister was ok.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't the best chapter, but this is what it ended up being. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**otA/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! I still do NOT own Les Mis!**

* * *

It was about two days after Éponine got shot, and she finally woke up. "G-Gavroche?" She said while she woke up at Marius's home. Gavroche was ecstatic that she was up, because he didn't leave her bedside the whole time.

"'Ponine!" He said happily while he helped her sit up.

"Where am I?" She asked, because she was confused about where she was.

"You're at M'sieur Marius's house." He said while he hugged her. Marius heard the two, so he walked in.

"'Ponine! You're awake!" He said happily.

"Thank you M'siuer for letting me stay here. How long was I out?"

"About two days." He said. Éponine was a little embarrassed. She didn't mean to cause all of this.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly, and hung her head down. Gavroche and Marius were shocked that she said this.

"Why? It wasn't your fault." He said reassuringly, because he noticed she started to cry a little bit.

"I told you that I would be careful, and I broke that promise."

"No, no don't think it was your fault. We're not mad at you." He said.

"We're just happy that you're up!" Marius said, while walking over to her.

"Ok. Again, M'siuer, thank you for letting me stay here." She said, and smiled weakly

"You're very welcome welcome 'Ponine. And please, just call me Marius." He said while he gave her a small hug, making sure not to touch her wounds.

"Shouldn't you get Joly and the others?"

"Yes! I'll go get them now!" He said, and ran off to get the rest of Amis, and tell them the good news.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

* * *

It was pouring outside, and Éponine walked into the café to find her brother, and to get out of the rain. When she walked in, she found him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "'Ponine!" He exclaimed.

"Hi 'Roche." She said quietly. She always liked to stay in the shadows.

"Gavroche who is this?" Enjolras asked.

"This is my little sister Éponine." He said happily. Marius walked over to greet her.

"Hello M'sieurs." She said quietly.

"How do you know her?" Enjolras asked.

"We met on the streets earlier today." He answered.

"Do you want to sit next to Courfeyrac?" He asked. She was a little timid at first, since she didn't trust men other than her brother and Marius. Gavroche gave her a reassuring nod signaling that it was okay, and she went.

"How old are you miss Éponine?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Eleven." She said proudly.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked. She nodded right away because she hadn't eaten for a few days. Feuilly brought her a drink and a cake, which she finished in less than a minute.

"Thank you M'seuir." She said happily.

* * *

**A/N: I suck at endings, so this is what it ended up being. Review!**


End file.
